What else ?
by Danacarine
Summary: Comment le colonel O'Neill s'est il fait sa cicatrice au sourcil ?


**What else ? –**

**Auteur **: Danacarine (Carine)

**Spoilers :** saison 9

**Disclaimer **: _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !_

_04.09.07__ - 14.09.07)_

**Écris dans le cadre du concours du forum « Tout sur vos séries préférées » (****http://bestseries.superforum.fr****) dont le challenge était : « ****Comment le colonel (ou général) O'Neill s'est-il fait sa cicatrice au sourcil ? »**

Le colonel O'Neill déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la base, les mains dans les poches, en réfléchissant…

_« Ce nouveau restaurant a l'air sympa… Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Carter de venir le tester avec moi ce week-end… Non, non, pas une invitation, ni un rencard, juste deux amis qui vont manger… en toute amitié ! Voilà, c'est bien ça ! »_

Justement, par hasard, ses pas l'avaient mené juste devant la porte de son major. Il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et pris une grande inspiration, son idée de dîner le rendant quelque peu nerveux… Il posait une main sur la poignée quand il capta des bribes de conversation à l'intérieur.

Hummm… Oh si tu savais Janet comme j'en ai envie….

Envie ??? De quoi diable son second pouvait-il avoir autant envie qui la fasse quasiment gémir ? Il oublia toute prudence et colla son oreille sur la paroi, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui la mettait dans cet état !

Arrête d'en parler Sam, c'est hors de question, tu le sais bien !

Mais Janet… Il est si craquant… Regarde cette photo !

Oui, j'avoue, il est appétissant… Mais non, il ne faut pas !

Pfff, tu es si raisonnable, c'est désespérant !

Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'empêcher de faire une bêtise que tu regretterais après ! Allez, pense à autre chose…

Ah si seulement il était là… (profond soupir)

Tu le dévorerais en une fois !

Noooon… Je prendrais mon temps crois-moi… Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui… D'abord, je l'effeuillerai délicatement, en ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle…

Le colonel était abasourdi… Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer Carter dans cet état à propos d'un homme. Plus le dialogue avançait, plus ses yeux s'arrondissaient sous l'effet de la surprise ! Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il lui fallait l'identité du scélérat qui essayait de voler le cœur de Sam ! Après, il irait discuter quelques minutes avec lui… et lui passerait l'envie de tourner autour d'elle ! Non mais ! Rassuré par ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, il se reconcentra sur le dialogue s'échappant du labo…

Je le lècherais lentement de haut en bas avant de l'engloutir… Et là, j'attendrais qu'il fonde… Hummmmm…

Stop ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, tu oublies une toute petite chose… C'est totalement interdit ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui fait les règles !

J'en ai marre de ces foutues règles, un jour tu vas voir…

Il n'en entendit pas plus et ne s'aperçut pas que la conversation était terminée, encore sous le choc de la révélation…

_« Règles… Interdit… Mais c'est de moi qu'elle parle !!! »_

Soudain, il se trouva propulsé de l'autre côté du couloir, le major Carter venant de lui envoyer la porte en pleine figure !

Avachi en bas du mur, il porta une main à son arcade sourcilière gauche qui avait encaissé le plus gros du choc…

Ouch !

Mon colonel, je suis désolée !!!

Sam s'accroupit vivement près de son supérieur et examina la blessure en grimaçant.

Janet, tu vas avoir du boulot !

Voyons voir ça… Colonel, vous êtes bon pour 3 ou 4 points de suture.

Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, docteur !

Arrêtez de ronchonner, j'appelle l'équipe médicale pour qu'il vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

Pendant que Janet téléphonait, Sam se tourna vers le colonel en croisant les bras.

Au fait, je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez derrière ma porte, monsieur ?

Euh… Je… venais chercher votre dernier rapport… Mais vous, on peut savoir pourquoi vous sortez comme une furie de votre labo ???

Elle trouva soudainement le gris du mur très intéressant, elle bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et fut sauvée par les infirmiers qui arrivaient.

En montant sur le brancard, tout en grognant qu'il pouvait très bien marcher tout seul, le regard de Jack glissa sur un magazine, tombé des mains de Sam quand elle avait jaillit dans le couloir.

Et soudain, tout fut clair !

Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira, avant de retenir le cortège médical.

Un instant !

Il se tourna vers sa subalterne et lui demanda, sans aucun espoir :

Carter ? Quand je suis arrivé à votre labo, vous discutiez de quoi avec Janet ?

Sam rosit légèrement et se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

C'est-à-dire mon colonel…

La dernière glace de chez Haagen-Dasz ©, c'est bien ça hein ?

Et bien… Oui, mon colonel, quoi d'autre ?

Tandis que le brancard s'éloignait, le colonel, tout en se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms, se laissa tomber allongé en marmonnant…

« Evidemment… Quoi d'autre ? »


End file.
